Inhibited Decisions
by nyanya711477
Summary: Courtney, Heather, Bridgette, and Gwen decide to celebrate their final year of college by getting something memorable. Oneshot.


Courtney's head finally regained consciousness stepping outside the smoked filled lounge. The last four hours of her life had been a complete blur. Endless amounts of the burning liquid filled her throat almost every second of that night. And when she wasn't drinking herself into alcoholism, she would join her friends on the sweaty dance floor grinding to the raunchy music that she only became aware existed because of her more outgoing group of friends. Her night originally followed the routine she had created the last two weeks of school. She was approaching the final stretch of her university career and desperation for a job had already risen to its all-time peak. That day, it was only until she was on the fifth page of her job search, that she finally decided to take off her headphones to figure out why there had been a sudden ruckus outside her door. Stepping out of the room she shared with Bridgette, her best friend since first year, Courtney already premeditated the demand she was going to give to her other housemates when her mouth fell open. Outside on the kitchen island was a scantily dressed Heather filing her nails.

Courtney originally disdained the blunt beauty. Heather's fiery personality clashed tremendously with her demanding attitude when they first met the second year of college. Bridgette assured her that the girl, whom she referred to as a kind and sweet in her general math course, would be a great addition to their apartment space. However, this proved to be the opposite when the first month of moving in consisted of endless amounts of arguing about who was going to take out the trash, or who was the head of the household. After a night of drinking their stress, Heather bursted out the secrets she held about her time in the school's notorious bitchy sorority in front of Courtney. It was then where Courtney realized that Heather's personality didn't stem from their differences but the fake personality she had to personify in order to fit in with her sisters. Eventually, they made up, creating a dynamic duo of passion and drive. Although all this in mind, at this very moment, Courtney wished she had never met Heather.

In the present, Country's face almost immediately changed from anger to panic. She knew exactly what that outfit was going to entail of her night, and she was not ready to waste another perfect evening of job searching on the sweaty dance floor. But right as her fuzzy socks rotated her back 180 degrees towards her room, she heard a bottle open and she knew arguing was going to be hopeless.

That's how Courtney, the type A personality stuck up perfectionist, ended up tripping over her own feet outside her college's town most popular club. The only thing she had on her mind was going home, and passing out on her couch ready to nurse the hangover that would inevitably show itself the following afternoon. However, before she could rummage through her purse for her phone to call an Uber, the people that talked her into this mess stumbled right behind her.

"Wow, girls, do you realize that after this is probably the last time we're going to be up against those guys" drooled out Heather holding up a very messy Gwen in her arms. And right then Bridgette ran hurling the last hours' worth of shots to the bushes next to her. After gagging the rest out, Bridgette managed to get out "You're right, I think we need to top off this college grad celebration with something besides clubbing." By this point Courtney's inhibited mind already forgot about why her hand was in her purse and decided to add into the conversation. "I think you guys are right, we four have been through so much these past four years and I think we need something to commemorate that." As she finished her slurred statement Gwen's head shot up Heather's arms. "Tattoos" Gwen whispered to the crowd.

Almost immediately all four intoxicated girls screamed in delight to the statement that they wouldn't know until tomorrow would be the start of the most regrettable thing in their life. Within seconds, the barely dressed girls staggered through the streets in search of the tattoo shop that apparently Gwen swore by. She stated to her barely alive friends that they would give them discounts that would be great for their already broke bank accounts. When Courtney first met the last addition to the group through the University's random assigned roommate selection, Gwen dated one of the most stereotypical hipster-rebel- know-it-all ever imaginable. He would lay on their apartment couch preaching about the stupidity of higher education and how the government's capitalistic agenda went against humans' natural drive to create art mentally and physically. Gwen finally confessed to the girls that she honestly never really understood what his sermons actually signified and instead tended to just tune him out or nod her head in order to please him. In the end, she got rid of the overly pierced dropout of a guy once she realized he started stealing from her. Although now boyfriend less, Gwen gained friendships with all of her ex's coworkers—aka the tattoo parlor/piercing shop workers.

She exclaimed that there must've been one still working there tonight that she knows.

By this point in their journey, they all stopped at a dark and scary looking shop. The exterior of the tattoo shop looked exactly like what one would expect it would be. The windows were tinted so only the illumination of the words "Tattoos and Piercing" and "closed" were seen hanging. The streets were barren as it was already 1 in the morning by the time they reached the shop. Consequently, all girls' mouths fell into sheer disappointment. To them, this was the day they were going to celebrate the end of grueling pain and sleepless nights of the previous four years on their bodies alongside their best friends. However, upon closer inspection, the group found that there was still a lone motorcycle parked outside the shop. Hope gleamed onto the desperate girls' eyes as they knew that the scary looking ride must belong to one of the workers inside.

Inside the shop, a young man sat at the back counter filing away invoices and taking log of inventory. The shop owner entrusted his lone apprentice of the grueling job that night. According to his mentor, this was considered the next step in his already 7 months' tattoo apprenticeship, but for the punk teen, this was just another useless chore the old man, also known as his boss, didn't want to do himself. By this time, he had been at the shop way past its usual closing of 10 pm. Although this was for sure the longest time he had stayed past closing, he wanted to make sure he didn't have to redo the past 3 hours of work tomorrow. Sitting back and realizing that he was on his last stack of work, the young man mouth crept up into an excited grin. He knew right when he returned home, he would immediately log on to his ex's Netflix account he still mooching off. But as that thought vanished, his ears instinctively twitched to the sound of a fist on the front door. His pierced eyebrows furrowed in anger as the sudden interruptions mar him loose count. "Fuck, I don't have time for this again" grumbled the man under his breath. He knew this time he had to make the decisive decision to call the police on whoever was messing up his concentration. Based on the past records of disruptive pounding the past week, he figured the 'cause of his frustration came from the drunk underage teens trying to get a tattoo of very explicit parts of the female anatomy. Although the young apprentice wanted to practice his skills on anyone who would be willing to donate skin to him, he knew better than having another arrest delaying him from completing his apprenticeship. Maybe if this was a couple years back and the boy was still in high school, he would strive to break any laws the Canadian government had against him; However, now finally matured, he knew better. The black skin tight shirt moved in perfect motion as the man marched up to the front of the store.

During one of her more rebellious years in high school, Courtney took a shot riding her classmates motorcycle. Because of her first bad mark on such an important assignment, Courtney's mind did the only thing it was known for: spiraling out of control. Her brain was filled with the most horrendous outcomes possible ranging from her parents kicking her out of the house to not being accepted into any colleges. Ultimately she decided to finally take her friend's boyfriend's offer of getting a ride back home on a motorcycle. She believed that with that disgraceful mark on her record, even if she died at that instant, it wouldn't matter anyways; she knew her fulfilling her parents and her dreams of becoming a successful corporate lawyer was down the drain. Although she was screaming her lungs out, she couldn't disagree that having her hair flow against the wind was the most liberating thing she had ever done. But as much of a positive exhilarating experience it was this leads to the story of how the uptight straight A Courtney got her first concussion. Long story short, the teacher accidentally put in the wrong grade on the project that meant to be for her good for nothing druggie classmate that just had to share the same family name as her. As suspected, Courtney although a bit more carefree, was back to her studious stressful self the following week.

At the same time the shop employee was setting down his forgotten work on the back desk deciding that he should at least give the people outside a warning before calling the cops. However, at the same time the man sauntered to the door of the store, Gwen immediately rushed past to the front and started slamming her fist on the window. Bridgette screamed in fright as she tried to hold back the drunk girl screaming out profanities to open up the shop. It was at that point that Courtney's conscious finally caught up to her and started going in all directions. Thoughts from being thrown into jail for causing a nuisance past curfew and causing property damage to law schools not accepting her because of this adolescent behavior. Her mind went into panic mode and she lunged towards Gwen tackling her to the ground screaming "stop" over and over again. Bridgette jumped just out of the way to avoid her tan best friend heals accidently gauging out her forest greens. Courtney was ready to curse the Goth girl of her stupid and uncalled for actions when she heard a faint ring above her. Upon realizing that warm air brushing against the right side of her forearms, Courtney's eyes shot up to the teal orbs in front of her. Gwen, now realizing her attacker stopped hitting at her, shoved her friend to the ground. As if they were in an alternate universe, the usually antisocial one of the group looked up in delight and jumped into the stranger's arm. While all of this was happening, Heather was sobering up by the lamppost in front of the shop and regained enough poseur to stop wobbling on the street. The raven hair beauty sauntered into the shop calling for the bewildered blonde to follow her in. Courtney finally regained a hold of her head and stumbled in closing the shop doors to stop the cold air from entering the shop.

Once inside she saw all of her friends screaming at the teal eyed man. Only grasping a couple of words out of the profanity filled outburst, Courtney managed to understand that the man would not tattoo any of them due to their lack of sobriety. "You mother fucker, you better tattoo all of us right this moment" demanded the snarling Heather pointing her perfectly manicured figure against the man's chest. He put up his hand is defense backing up a few steps replying with "Hey babe, as much as I want to, you're too drunk to get something permanent on your body."

Instead of another menacing glare as a response the man was met with a high pitch scream of the blond surfer stating "BUT I WANT A DOLPHIN ON MY FACE!" At that moment all eyes turned to the almost teary eyed girl jumping on the floor like a child. The goth teen held down the blonde surfer making sure she wouldn't break her heals and calmed her saying "Hey I thought we all decided in getting matching tats, I'm not getting a stupid ass dolphin on my face." Courtney's head moved between each of the talking adults not quite comprehending what exactly was happening do to her inhibited state. It was when she finally started analyzing the only male in the room when she stopped her head from shaking.

The man was a nice 6'2 with a build probably all men dreamed of. He must've known his body looked good because he just happened to wear a dark short that perfectly showed off each of his muscles. However, Courtney was used to seeing guys her age look good around her campus. When they all paid this high amount of tuition, all of her close guy friends took advantage of the free state of the art gym on campus. What surprised the barely dressed tan girl though, was his striking teal eyes. Even with the amount of jewelry decorating his face, she knew passer byers would first those unnatural colored orbs. Courtney's thoughts of what would be considered the perfect guy were immediately thrown out the window. This mysterious guy took her breath away. But this was short lived as the man in thought opened his mouth to the group. "Get your pretty drunk ass out of here before I call the cops." Courtney's admiration took a steep turned as she scrunched up her face is distaste. "Hey you ogre, don't fucking judge me and my friends based on our body parts" marched the CIT to the front of the still retaliating girls. The pitch black hair with a slight faded green at the tips smirked at her response and crossed his arms. "What are you going to do about it princess?" It was then that Courtney face turned a tomato red as she clenched her first in anger. "Don't call me a princess. And you better give all of us tattoos this instant before I call your manager and get you fired. The punk knew these were empty threats as he knew the girls had no actual warrant to be there in the first place. "Okay sweetheart, call him and tell him Duncan did his job of following the rules for once and not inking anyone past hours." Gwen turned her head to the sound of his name. She knew she had heard it before. Forcing the still tantruming child of a friend to sit on the couch at the lobby of the store, the lace leggings girl exclaimed to the group. "Oh you're Duncan? Didn't you do the stick on poke in the dorms a couple years ago?" "Ya, why? Did you like my work or something?" cockily grinned the only guy in the room. From the front of the store, the wailing surfer stopped trying to get her hands untangled from the straps of her dress. Bridgette's brain clicked as a memory flooded her site. Even though she was past functioning drunk, she had just enough thought process to remember what happened in the dorms two years ago.

It was just after spring break and Bridgette was excited to tell her longtime boyfriend Geoff about her wonderful vacation to the Bahamas. They had been constantly texting throughout her family trip reassuring one another that neither of them would become unfaithful. When she arrived back to the dorms the Saturday before school was about to start again, she noticed Geoff avoiding all sorts of interactions. He would constantly leave her messages on read when she asked to come over to his room, a daily habit before the break. Despite parts of her mind signaling that behavior as a red flag, Bridgette's calm mind just thought it was him studying for his upcoming midterm. However, after a whole week passed and no signs of him wanting to hang out, Bridgette knew Geoff reassurance of faithfulness while she was away was just an empty promise. Ready to end things with her cheating boyfriend, and her best friends right behind her, both physically and mentally, she got Geoff's roommate to unlock the last obstacle in ending the blissful 2-year relationship. Once entering, the usually level headed calm vibed blond completely acted as if her spirit was in another place. Because at that very moment, the rage in her eyes spoke anger and revenge. Lamps and papers were thrown haphazardly in a fit of rage. Courtney, wanting to add to the destruction of the cheater's possessions open drawers to find any incriminating evidence against the party animal. While Heather and Gwen were trying to calm down the distraught vegetarian and the deranged brunette, Geoff sleepily rubbed his eyes awake. In a dazed and drowsy stupor, Geoff got up and asked no one in particular "Hey, what's going on?" On cue, the hurt Bridgette slowly put down the book she was holding and clenched her fist until the burning red went straight to the ghostly white. Her angry expression softened for just a moment before turning into complete sorrow. Once remembering the reason for being in the room in the first place, she started balling her eyes out. Shocked that his girlfriend was in such a terrible mood, the male blond rushed by her side. However, his attempts in comforting her was futile as that only made the petite girl cry even more. Between the heartbreaking sobs, the only coherent phrase the 3 girls and the roommate heard was "Why would you do this to me" and "I loved you." After coming out of shock seeing the emotional breakdown in front of her, Heather finally decided to add to the conversation. "Ya, you little bastard, why the fuck would you hurt Bridge like that? All she fucking does is talking about how you're the shit." It was then Courtney decided to add her 2 cents. "How could you choose any other whore over Bridge. Everyone knows you're together. Someone who has the audacity to be a homewrecker is beyond my comprehension" It was Gwen's turn to exclaim her frustration to the dumbfounded Geoff. "Honestly, I'm glad she's through with you 'cause a fucking waste of space." Geoff's left eyebrow raised to the last insult as he took in all three girls' statement. Scratching the back of his head and with a down casted gaze, he looked into his girlfriend's blood shot eyes. "Hey, babe. Are you seriously breaking up with me? What did I do wrong?" Scoffs sprang out into the room and Bridgette's mouth gaped open. "What do you mean you don't know what you did wrong" snapped Bridgette. She got closer to Geoff as her eyes squinted in complete outrage. "You cheated on me and instead of owning up like a man, you just ghost me like I'm just last year's Halloween decoration." "Wait, what do you mean I cheated on you?" Geoff answered still confused about the whole situation. It was now Bridgette's turn to ridicule the other blonde in the room as she replied "What's the reason for not answering my calls or texts then? Huh? You must be hiding something if you won't even let me see you for a second." With her head held high, she knew she won this argument. Finally, Geoff's mind decided to process everything that happened the following two weeks and instantly his mouth formed a guilty smile. "Babe, I would never cheat on you. You're the hottest, sweetest, down to earth gal I know. I was avoiding you not because I was with another girl, but of something I did during Spring Break." Everyone's eyes were glued to Geoff's hands as he slowly pulled down his pants to reveal a huge smiley face on either side of his butt. Courtney and Heather quickly shielded their eyes and they did not want to see anything on the other side of his exposed body. Gwen crossed her arms and rolled her eyes to her friend's antics and smirked to the room, "So stick and poke huh? You must've been so drunk to decide to get that." Sheepishly Geoff pulled back his pants and replied, "Ya, my high school buddy came over and we got drunk one night and I decided to lend him some skin." He then turned to Bridgette and put his arms over her shoulders. "I'm sorry for ignoring you like that, I just didn't know what to tell you. I know how you hate me getting drunk without anyone responsible to watch over me. Please forgive this douchebag that is absolutely head over heels for you." Bridgette's arms wrapped around her boyfriend's waste as she spoke to his chest, "Of course I forgive you. Just please tell me next time instead of letting me destroy your room." And just like that, the two started locking lips as if the last 10 minutes never happened. Silently, knowing that the two love birds would need some makeup time to themselves, the three girls and Geoff's roommate walked out the tornado hit room with Courtney placing back Geoff's newly cracked phone back on the last standing shelf.

Breaking out of her trance down memory lane, the lazy eyed girl inhibited state got the better of her and her lazy eyed increased to two times its original size. Only a couple feet back from the artist that almost broke her relationship apart, she took a running start towards the jet black haired man. Preoccupied defending his stick and poke work on their mutual friends, Duncan only caught a glimpse of blond locks from his peripherals. Probably without any logical sense left in her body Bridgette lunged on the back of Duncan as if she was being given a sloppy piggy back ride effectively pulling him down. While grateful that he remembered to wear a belt, he however was not thankful being used as a free pony ride. All eyes watched as the man easily fell onto the floor with the petite girl somehow managing to flip Duncan so he was being pinned against the hard floor. Gwen rolled her eyes as if she saw the whole thing from a mile away and calmly wandered to the employees only section. Faintly, if anyone in the room was paying attention, which no one was, one would have heard the goth murmuring to herself about how the boy should be considered lucky to be pulled out of the argument from their nationally ranked debate captain. Heather, now bored with the current situation turned a blind eye to the fight ahead and sauntered to the front desk with the piercing display laid. As if the whole world just did a 180, Courtney had to pinch herself to make sure the alcohol wasn't messing up her vision. She just saw her best friend Hulk Hogan the towering man twice the size of her in a heartbeat, and no one even batted an eyelash. After effectively making sure what she saw wasn't because of a day dream she slowly backed up the far side of the wall.

Because of the one too many shots the usually uptight girl took earlier that night, Courtney did what she hadn't expected to do to a stranger. Masked in anger and determination the CIT took a purposeful march to the front of the crowd and started pounding her first against the already fallen man's chest. Despite noticing how firm and toned her victim was, that didn't discourage her from accompanying her physical attacks with equally as powerful verbalized ones. Slurs of demands and insults ranging from how he'd better stop refusing their offer to how her legs were going to hit the spot where the sun don't shine if he walked away, filled the room as Courtney and Bridgette perfectly tagged teamed against the bewildered male. Duncan, using the last amounts of respect for those girls he had at that moment, tried his best to try to pry Bridgette off without stepping over the sexually harassment line while trying to ignore the commands ringing in his face. His efforts were fruitless as everyt ime he managed to push Bridgette's torso up with his toned arms, Courtney would use this moment to jam her foot against his shin, effectively dropping the delusional Bridgette in the process.

After a good 5 minutes of this, Duncan decided although this was a great forearm exercise, his legs and back were done with this bullshit. Hastily he got up, not caring about not hurting his best friend's girl and picked her up by the waist and threw her against the back tattoo reclining chair. Having been through enough for the night he shot the beach beauty a look, that even without a single utterance spoken, shown that he was ready to kill. Courtney, oblivious to the actual anger creeping through the delinquent's face kept her rant going not showing even the slightest that she was going to back down. The only male in the room finally had enough of the constant shouting the mess the girls were making in the shop. From the corner of his eye he saw Heather opening cabinets looking for shiny objects the play with as if she was a small cat needing attention. From the twitch of his left ear he could hear Bridgette squirming in the seat trying to figure out how the mechanism of the chair worked to pull her upright. And with the goth one, he didn't even want to know what she was doing. And with his eyes he saw the feistiest one of all berating him with empty threats that even were harmless could still make you run for your money. Putting his hands on his forehead and tilting his head back, Duncan groaned as he felt a headache forming and started thinking about what he did in his past life to deserve this. "What are you doing, oh my gosh are you not listening to me." Courtney exclaimed as her clenching white knuckles stood out against her tan complexion. That broke Duncan out of his trance as he stared at the girl and finally took the time to notice how close she was to him. He looked down to see her chest heaving due to all the energy she exerted while screaming at him. Even though he knew this wasn't the time to be checking on girls as they were literally turning the place he worked into a madhouse, he knew a girl with Courtney's type of body did not come up every day. Noticing how her one sided conversationalist pupils looking down at her much exposed chest, Courtney gasped. "You primal Neanderthal. How can you have the slightest audacity to check me out like I'm some piece of meat?!" And then, the second time in 30 seconds, Duncan was broken out of his distracted trance by the tanned girl in front of him. However, this time it wasn't with a high pitched scream of frustration, it was a force like no other in the one organ he knew could weaken him to his knees. Falling to the floor while holding his crotch in agony, his eyes crossed in the amount of pain that beating took. Courtney grinned in satisfaction of her work. Though still proud of her handling of the previous situation and ready to berate Duncan again, she found his eyes in deep shock. Following his gaze, she spun around on her half broken heels, reminiscent of the afternoon and saw Gwen holding a tattoo gun to the smiling Bridgette.

From there, their memory went black.

"My head," groaned Heather as she covered her eyes with the back of her arm. Reeking the Devil's liquid out of her mouth, Gwen groped her surroundings until she found a nice pillow to throw at her too loud companion. "Shut up, it's too early to be complaining" mumbled Gwen. Heather's scream awoke the last two remaining girls from their deep slumber effectively making their bodies instinctively get up. Bridgette, realizing half her bra was sticking out of her dress and her skin tight dress ripped in many places, swiftly grabbed the rug from the floor to wrap around herself. Not one for waking up with no memory of what happened the night before, Courtney stumbled off the larger 2 of the couches she and her friends were on, in search of answers of where they were. As she got up she noticed a tall man leaning against the front display case staring directly at her. Smirking while drinking a sip of his steaming cup of coffee, he haughtily stated "Mornin' sunshine, had a good night's rest?" As if her brain automatically associated the sound coming out of the unknown man's mouth as a sign that she should go into defensive mode, Courtney's stood a little taller and readying herself to give a retort to his snarky comment. However, before her muscles got the signal to do so, last night's events hazily filled her vision. From meeting the red-head farm boy stumbling over her feet trying to buy her a "new-fashioned" to accidentally breathing in too much smoke from Gwen's wax pen, Courtney knew going down memory lane with her friends later that day was going to be unfortunate for all involved. Without much thought, Courtney took this time to try soothing her headache by grabbing the mug from the strange man in front of her. Taking a large gulp of the brewed liquid and setting it down against the coffee table that used to stand proudly on top of Bridgette's makeshift skirt, now blanket, Courtney screamed out in shock. There, laying proudly on a couple centimeters above her wrist was markings of what looked like an attempt of a taco making love to a burrito.

Without moving her head even the slightest degree, believing what she saw would make her whole neck snap, she yelled for Gwen. Gwen, mentally figuring out where this hangover goes with her previous worst contenders lifted her head up ready to snap at the CIT. But before her mouth shaped the words she wanted to declare, her eyeliner smudged eyes reached Courtney's outstretched arm first. Whispering profanities underneath her breath she just yelled out with, that's not mine, that's Heathers. Catching her name being thrown around the following argument, Heather got up to defend her place. However, as she swung her legs over the armrest of her "bed", she noticed something blue creeping out against her thigh. In all its glory laid the healing dolphin Bridgette wanted so badly, splashing drops of joy on the pale girl's leg. The shriek following caused Bridgette to finally push the rug blanket off of her to figure out why there had been way more screaming than needed for a morning like this. Grabbing her phone that laid on the coffee table, her reflection told her the cause for all the commotion. On her neck were the words written surprisingly in nice calligraphy were the words "gluten-free vegan slut." Collapsing back on the couch regretting the past night's drinking, Bridgette didn't even want to know how she lost her tattoo virginity. After a good 10 minutes of profanity filled accusations from the three standing girls to hastily stripping Gwen's clothes to find a large portrait of her most recent date-mind her, that it had only been a single date- on the side of her ribcage, the only male in the room decided to fill them in on what happened between midnight and now. With that said, the girls learned from both Duncan's tales to the re-watching of the security footage of last night- or technically the early morning- events. The four girls learned that Heather took the initiative to have the protesting Duncan, who was apparently duct taped to one of the chairs with a towel as a gag against his mouth, watch the girls give themselves tattoos. Or rather, have Bridgette happily doodling the cartoon dolphin on Heather, Courtney using her elementary school knowledge of facial proportions to recreate the man Gwen was gushing about last Friday, Gwen skillfully scripting on Bridgette's neck her joke nickname for the surfer, and Heather trying to recreate her desire for the two food items she wanted to eat at that moment. And that's how the four girls spent the rest of their day getting cover-ups by Duncan.


End file.
